


Lucky

by kukkungkihyun (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, jooheon falls asleep and changkyun snuggles with him, softest boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kukkungkihyun
Summary: Changkyun realizes Jooheon is asleep on the couch, making him incredibly soft for the older boy.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i love jookyun :( i wanted to write soft jookyun since im currently writing not so soft jookyun so here

Jooheon had fallen asleep spread out on the sofa as much as he could be. He had completely overworked himself that day and needed some moral support but, as a coping mechanism, he took a goddamn nap. 

Luckily, Changkyun was on top of him now, purely giving the older affection. 

Whispering, he said, “I’m lucky I’m in love with my best friend.” He left soft kisses on Jooheon’s cheeks, oblivious to the fact that Jooheon was wide awake now until he spoke up.

“Hey, Kyunnie.” The younger jumped at his boyfriend’s unexpected babble. He looked Jooheon in the eyes after he had opened them.

Gently, Changkyun whispered, “Hi, hyung. I love you.”

“I love you too Changkyun. I didn’t expect this to be what I woke up to, but I don’t mind it at all.” Both boys laughed and shared a chaste kiss as they sat up.

“I’m glad you’re sleeping. You need rest. If you want to, we can go take a nap in the actual bed now,” Changkyun softly speaks. Jooheon gives him a big smile before grabbing his hand and running into the bedroom with him, only for them to continue innocently cuddling and napping together.


End file.
